


Lessons

by thebrokenangel



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-31
Updated: 2012-07-31
Packaged: 2017-11-11 03:48:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 692
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/474178
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thebrokenangel/pseuds/thebrokenangel





	Lessons

“Professor Snape, why do you carry your wand on your left side?” Harry asked during one of the extra Defense classes Dumbledore had forced them both into.

“What are you talking about Mr. Potter?” Snape’s black eyes narrowed as he sat at his desk studying Harry.

Harry stammered over his next words, “W-well Sir... it’s just that... you see...”

“Spit it out Potter!”

“It’s just that you hold your quill in your right hand and you stir your potions with your right hand. You *are* right handed Sir. So why carry your wand on your left. You said before it was foolish to do a cross draw...” Harry petered out from the look on Snape’s face. Snape was actually grinning.

“So you *do* listen Mr. Potter and very perceptive of you. 5 points to Gryffendor for your perception.” Snape leaned back in his chair looking across his desk to where Harry sat in a chair by the fire reading the book Snape had thrust upon him when he arrived.

“You will find Potter that in the wizarding world wizards and witches who don’t know each other will watch the other’s right hand. Since the majority of the world is right handed.” He waited to see if Harry would figure it out for himself.

Harry sat there his face turned down to the book but he wasn’t really seeing it as he thought about what Snape had said.

“So when they are watching your right hand and you draw and cast from your left you have the advantage.”

It sounded like a question to Snape so he pushed just a little. “Why Potter I would have expected that to be obvious from the moment you noticed which hand I draw and cast with.”

Harry’s eyes rose to meet Snape’s a moment before he nodded, grinned impishly and looked back at his book.

The evening passed in silence but it wasn’t an uncomfortable one. Just before Harry sensed Snape was about to send him back up to Gryffendor tower Harry said, “I’ve noticed other things as well Professor.”

Snape started looking up at Harry but he was still looking at the book on his lap. Snape’s obsidian eyes narrowed as he looked at Harry. “What else have you noticed Mr. Potter.”

Snape’s voice was like ice but Harry pretended not to notice as he casually turned the page of the book before he answered without looking up. “I’ve noticed your more like me than you think.”

All the alarms were going off in Snape’s head with these words. His voice was low and dripping with sarcasm. “And how pray tell Mr. Potter am I like you?” Because I am nothing like you. You senseless, witless, lovely, delectable child.

Harry did look up at him now. His sparkling emerald eyes meeting with obsidian as he spoke. “You like the same things I do Professor.”

Snape watched as Harry’s pink tongue poked out from between his red lips wetting them. He watched as Harry broke eye contact beginning to pack away his supplies. Snape’s voice a soft hiss cutting through the silence in the room as he said, “And what do you like Mr. Potter?”

Harry walked over to Snape’s desk without answer. He placed the book on the desk and hefted his bag on his shoulder and turned walking towards the door. He paused with his hand on the door knob before turning back to grin at Snape. “5 points from Slytherin for your lack of perception Professor Snape.”

Snape’s mouth would have been hanging open if it weren’t already clenched tight. “What do you like Potter?” He snapped at the boy.

Harry’s grin became more mischievous as it touched his sparkling green eyes. He pulled the door open and was almost out when he seemed to carelessly tossed one word over his shoulder before shutting the door. “Men.”

Snape had not realized he stood up to go after Harry until his knees gave out with that one word answer. This time his jaw did drop as he slumped heavily in his chair. After the shock wore off Snape threw his head back and laughed.


End file.
